Things That People Say
by Taymontu
Summary: She said all the things I wanted to hear but were they just things to make me happy or are they true with love? This is the story how she left me with things called words but are they just lies? Fabina Songfic Things That People Say. R&R


**Hi, I thought Hidden in The Scars went so well I wanted to do a Lady Antebellum song fic for Fabina so here it is and hope you guys like or love!**

**Pairing: Fabina,  
><strong>**_There I was at the bus stop begging you just to stay  
><em>****_Can we work this out, baby we can work this out  
><em>****_A dust trail from a Greyhound headed for the West Coast  
><em>****_As I watch you leave, it's getting hard to breathe_**

I was running through the rain slipping in the mud trying to catch up to her yelling my pleading words for her to stay with me but something happened; something I didn't get.

"Please stay! " I shouted

Her eyes were emotionless and looked at me coldly as she got on the bus to the airport where she would soon be in America with her grams and never see me again. _I thought you loved me? _My eyes filled with tears as I ran faster but no use she was gone, my breaths began to go shallow and thin. I walked home alone with tears running down my face and my hands in my pockets one which held the box with the ring.

**_No this ain't how it was suppose to be_**  
><strong><em>You're out chasing all your dreams<em>**  
><strong><em>Tell me where does that leave me<em>**

You always said that we would be together forever and never leave each other for anyone or anything but I guess she didn't keep her promise. Now she is chasing some dream or something because why would she leave me if I was part of her dream? or that was what she was telling me.

**_What about the plans that you left behind_**  
><strong><em>The little white house by the railway line<em>**  
><strong><em>The one we picked out<em>**  
><strong><em>We even put the payment down<em>**

We had some many plans for getting married, having kids, working together for the rest of the life and even we already found a house to move into; a white house near the ocean that we used all our money for but now I guess she doesn't like our plans anymore.

**_What about the promise that you made_**  
><strong><em>To stay with me till your dying day<em>**  
><strong><em>Said you'd never go away<em>**  
><strong><em>Are they just things that people say?<em>**  
><strong><em>Are they just things, baby?<em>**

I laid on my couch looking up thinking about her and that promise saying she would love me till her dying day or mine, she even written it in her notebook that she gave me; but she left me making those words things that people say to string you along giving out your heart to brake it like glass. _But I thought you said them out of love? _

**_The preacher stopped by the house last Tuesday_**  
><strong><em>Asked if I was fine<em>**  
><strong><em>We sat and talked a while<em>**  
><strong><em>He tried to make me smile<em>**

"Hello Fabian " Alfie greeted

He had turned into the towns preacher and lawyer out of his parents wishes with his wife Amber who was right behind him, I waved my hand letting them in.

"Are you okay, I heard and I was so surprised. " Amber whispered

I nodded and heard what they said and replied in one word sentences or just nodded my head causing concern for my friends a far as I could see.

"Hey Fabes remember when we had that food fight at Anubis after Patricia knocked water on Nina? " He asked

The thought of Nina hurt my brain but that food fight cause a light satisfaction in my mind or was it just the memory of a good time with her gave me hope.

"Sure" I replied blankly

**_But it's so hard to show my face 'round lately_**  
><strong><em>In this small town<em>**  
><strong><em>I guess they heard the news<em>**  
><strong><em>'Bout me and you<em>**

All my friends came back and Joy came over too to talk and make me feel better or at least try but Joy was just here to try replace Nina but even if she was the best at _it _I wouldn't love her not even for a second.

"Victor told us that he feels for you. " Patricia informed

_Oh great now evil Victor feels bad for me can this get any WORSE! _

_"So_ does Rufus " Jerome added

_And it just did. _ I nodded at his addition to my misery making my head throb and hit the end of the couch which I was sitting on.

"Does Fabian want his back rubbed? " Joy asked in a baby voice

"No " I said sternly

"There's nothing between you and Nina anymore " Joy growled

_Is there? _

**_It's 3 a.m. and I can't sleep at all_**  
><strong><em>I wonder where you are tonight<em>**  
><strong><em>And do I ever cross your mind?<em>**

I woke up at 3 a.m. thinking about Nina, _Maybe this is a dream, maybe she's downstairs. No! She left with everything I loved only leaving her memories in my mind, Did I ever cross you mind like you did to me? Why did you leave me? Who did you leave me for? _

**_What about the plans that you left behind_**  
><strong><em>The little white house by the railway line<em>**  
><strong><em>The one we picked out<em>**  
><strong><em>We even put the payment down<em>**

We had some many plans for getting married, having kids, working together for the rest of the life and even we already found a house to move into; a white house near the ocean that we used all our money for but now I guess she doesn't like our plans anymore. _You left me for who and what? _

**_What about the promise that you made_**  
><strong><em>To stay with me till your dying day<em>**  
><strong><em>Said you'd never go away<em>**  
><strong><em>Are they just things that people say?<em>**

I laid on my couch looking up thinking about her and that promise saying she would love me till her dying day or mine, she even written it in her notebook that she gave me; but she left me making those words things that people say to string you along giving out your heart to brake it like glass. _But I thought you said them out of love? But you lied didn't you! _

**_Well, my momma won't stop crying_**  
><strong><em>She wonders what went wrong<em>**  
><strong><em>Could I have loved a little deeper<em>**  
><strong><em>Or did I hold on too strong?<em>**  
><strong><em>Woah, no<em>**

I told my mother and she wouldn't stop crying, she thought you were the one;_ So did I. _

_"_What did you do? " She asked

"Nothing, she just woke up then after breakfast she left crying " I replied with my head down

_Maybe I didn't tell her I loved her enough maybe I didn't kiss her enough or was it that I said it to much? Did I pressure her to do something? Why can't I figure this out? Why didn't I know? NO this isn't my fault it's her's right? No it's mine all mine._ My heart ached wit the rest of my body, I opened the cabinet and pulled out some pills chocking them down one by one making the pain slowly disappear and make room for the lightness of my brain.

_"_Your taking _drugs? _" My mother asked

"It's the only thing that makes me happy" I replied

**_What about the plans that you left behind_**  
><strong><em>The little white house by the railway line<em>**  
><strong><em>The one we picked out<em>**  
><strong><em>We even put the payment down<em>**

What happened to the plans we had some many plans for getting married, having kids, working together for the rest of the life and even we already found a house to move into; a white house near the ocean that we used all our money for but now I guess she doesn't like our plans anymore. _She never did, did she? _**_  
><em>**

**_What about the promise that you made_**  
><strong><em>To stay with me till your dying day<em>**  
><strong><em>Said you'd never go away<em>**  
><strong><em>Are they just things that people say?<em>**  
><strong><em>Woah, are they just things, baby?<em>**  
><strong><em>Woah<em>**

*** Nine months later***

I heard someone knocking on the door louder then ever mostly because of my awful hangover, I walk towards the door and opened it to see her standing there wearing jeans and a grey baggy sweatshirt.

"What are you doing here? " I asked

"I-I-I need-d-d to t-t-t-tell y-y-you s-s-s-somth-th-thing. " She stuttered

"What happened to the plans we made? " I asked coldly

"I'm so-"

"No your not, you promised to love me till you died, you said you'll never leave, YOU PROMISED WE WOULD BE TOGETHER FOREVER " I yelled

Her eyes were filled with hurt and sadness but did I care? _Yes. I still loved her, _I still wanted her but this ringing in my brain was controlling me. I looked he straight in the eyes for what seemed a eternity seeing salty drops were forming and slowing falling over her tanned face.

"I'm sorry! I was sc-c-cared, I thought you w-w-w-wouldn't want me sooner and lat-t-t-ter, and I thought you would-d-dn't want-t-t..._us! "_She sobbed

I looked at her strangely until I saw it in her eyes, it was fear and love but for someone else;_ Wait is she?. _I narrowed my eyes at her stomach and saw the sweatshirt was covering her probably enlarged stomach. She lifted it up to she her T-shit was stretched out. Now I remembered! That day was a month after our first time doing _it. _

"Your-r-r pre-e-egnant? " I stuttered

"Y-Y-Yes" She replied

I hugged her tightly with the tears running down both of our faces gripping each other for our lives.

"I love you " She cried

" I love you Nina Martin " I sobbed getting on one knee and showing her the ring

"Please marry me"

"Yes " She cried harder

I hugged once more feeling a kick from her stomach then her screaming. I looked at her then saw it was time, _How can this go bad? I finally got my girl back, were going to get married, and now were having our kid! These weren't things people say, this is real, this my life. Now I know there not things baby. _

**I'm ending here because thats all I can think of so sorry :( I hoped you like because I've been working on it for a few days now so please review, hope you liked, thanks for reading, and bye :)**

**~Rikki **


End file.
